


Running With The Wolves

by TheWolfFearsHer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Full Shift Werewolves, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: Beacon Hills law enforcement hunts down the werewolves with the help of Chris Argent. Unknown to the rest of the town Stiles goes running with the wolves.





	Running With The Wolves

[Every full moon Stiles goes running with the wolves](https://youtu.be/Fz66lTcjN1w)

This full moon was on a Tuesday, his father strongly suggested against going out. John Stilinski didn't know that his son hung out with wolves everyday of his life, but everyone knew about the pack that lived in town. Nobody knew the name, but the two symbols. So as Stiles walked out the door, the sheriff yelled at his son, "Stiles! Where do you think you're going?" "To Scott's." He said, the same excuse he uses every time. "Not on a full moon." "Come on Dad, have I ever been hurt on a full moon?" The sheriff just shook his head and let his hyper son out the door. It was fine, the town was hunting tonight anyways. 

Stiles arrived at the Hale house a little later than planned, but after explaining the situation to the pack they dismissed it. Stiles was the only human in the pack, he was special; the alpha's mate. The 'pack' consisted of two separate packs, the McCall and Hale, but Stiles is what unified them. The two packs, that created 10, stepped outside even though the moon wasn't completely full yet. Even with the pack of wolves and a Banshee Stiles could keep up by running through trees. On the full moon Stiles acted quite like a wolf, he even howled or growled. 

Derek looked at Stiles, who then looked to Scott signaling it was time to get ready. Scott and Derek stripped, being the only ones to completely turn into wolves. Stiles petted Derek as the rest of the pack shifted, the moon was out and in Derek's howl the pack started to run. Stiles ran quickly after the pack and began his journey through the trees, he flashed a smile at Erica, who he just passed. The full moon was like a game to them, who was faster, stronger, smarter. Stiles not only ran in trees, playing along, he was also the lookout. 

Stiles was different than the others, human but wolf like. The pack wasn't sure if other wolves or hunter would be able to tell the difference. This time, though, when Stiles howled it wasn't playful, nor human like. The whole pack immediately stopped in place, letting out confused groans and howls. Stiles' voice radiated across the forest when he yelled, no growled, "Hunters!" Even though Derek hated guns, Stiles always carried one on full moons. He was human, so plan was he would show himself first and try to coarse the hunters away. 

Flashlights shined in all different directions as Stiles jumped down from a tree. He was in front of a small group of hunters, five maybe. Stiles cocked his head, like a dog thinking then said, "I thought you wanted to find the wolves, not have them find you." Guns and bows were held up towards Stiles, who laughed. "Can't kill me, I'm human." He heard a voice, a small whisper, he probably wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't hanging out with werewolves all the time. "Daddy-O!" Stiles smirked, but frowned. The sheriff moved to the front of the group, "Stiles, why aren't you with Scott?" "I am with Scott." Stiles spoke as a white wolf trotted up next to him. Chris Argent spoke up, turning to his daughter, "Scott McCall is a werewolf?" Allison shrugged like it was no big deal. "You came out here to hunt wolves," Stiles cocked his head again, "but not to kill your boyfriend. Do you think filthy hunters would let your little boyfriend live?" Scott whined in protest of stiles calling him little. One of the Betas, Jackson, stepped on a stick, so the hunters turned and looked for the noise, but were greeted by werewolves and a black wolf slowly circling them. "What are you to them?" Kate Argent asked, in anger. Derek stepped closer, baring his teeth as Scott stepped back and stood where Derek once was. 

Once all the hunters were distracted, Stiles discreetly moved his ring finger and they all took off. "Stiles!" His father yelled, before the human could run. "What do you think you're doing?!" "What I do every full moon." "What?!" 

"Running with the Wolves."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
